wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Contact us
This is a community-driven wiki website, so consider there is no "editorial board", no "chief", and no "moderator" to contact. All users (also unregistered users) are editors. All editors are volunteers and this wiki has no-profit purposes. Stay on topic! If you have any question non-related to this site (see About and Help:FAQ), please go searching another website. This website is not a general forum (see What Wikidwelling is not) and we answer only about the use of this site or how to improve its contents. This is not a helpdesk for obtaining instructions or technical assistance. Discussing about contents If you want to discuss about the content of a specific article, please use the talk page of that article (go to the article page, then click on "Discussion" tab top-right). If you have a question regarding many articles, use the Community Portal (see above). Talk with a user If you need to discuss with a user directly, please write on his talk page (go to that user page, then click on "Discussion" tab top-right). Please always remember a user talk page is public like any other page on this wiki, so be careful and polite. If you want to contact a user privately by email, go to the user page and click on "E-mail this user" on the left sidebar (you need to be a registered user to do so). Contact the community If you want to contact the community of all users about a general question on how to use of this website or how to improve its contents: *Read first Help:FAQ *If you didn't find your answer, you can ask to the Community Portal. *You can also try our forum. Please remember this is not a general forum (see What Wikidwelling is not) and we answer only about the use of this site or how to improve its contents. Report a copyright violation If you find a copyright violation ("copyvio") on a page (such as a copy-paste from another website), before reporting it please: #identify what is the original source (we need to know). #check that the original content was not released with a CC-BY-SA license or compatible. #check that the content was really copied from another source, and not copied to to that source from this website (see the page history). If a text page is a likely copyright violation, at the top of the page place: :: It's important that you not simply try to delete the copyvio text from the page, but also that you place that advice! In fact, a copyright violation need to be deleted also from the page history by an administrator. Technical contacts *You can contact one of the administrators if you need support on: **Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files **Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed **Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing (please remember also administrators are volunteers, and that they are not responsible for any content inserted by others). *For general Wikia help, please visit the Wikia Help and contact staff if you have questions (Wikia is a company that is hosting this wiki, and many others).